Un Calido Sentimiento
by BSmolerLOL
Summary: Después de regresar de la academia, Sumire había vuelto a tener su vida a la normalidad junto con sus compañeros de clase, pero en ella un cambio empezó a tener; sentimientos que no comprende del todo, uno que no creía ser capas de sentir y Boruto Uzumaki la llevara a darle su respuesta llenando ese hueco que fue vaciado por su padre hace tiempo.


**s**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Enfermedad.**

— **Residencia Uzumaki** —

—¡AAAAAACHUUUUUUU! —En un fuerte sonido rompiendo el silencio de la casa con un estornudo desde su cama, espera que su madre llegue para verlo reposando- Maldita fiebre...

De un leve empuje en la puerta entra una pequeña niña entrando en su cuarto— ¿Onii-chan... te encuentras bien? —preguntó Himawari en un pequeño tono preocupante al mirar mirar a su hermano seriamente— Mama me dijo que mas derrato ira por unas compras así que yo seré la que te estará cuidando. —en eso último se ve oye alegre con una mirada de satisfacción.

—" _Q_ _ue estará pensando mama..._ " —con algo de preocupación, Boruto se pregunto mentalmente, como su madre dejaría a Himawari que lo cuide estando pequeña, bueno lo analizaba, no hay nadie mas en la casa para su cuidado, su padre sigue en su trabajo como Hokage y eso le molesto— _"... Supongo que no hay de otra"_ -suspiro.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto Himawari con un tono alegre.

—No, esta bien, supongo que esperare a que mama traiga las compras. No te preocupes, Himawari. —dijo Boruto en un tono despreocupado y gracioso, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa hacia su hermana.

—Himawari asintió con la cabeza al captar lo que dijo Boruto, en eso sale de la habitación para ir con su mama.

En un silencio en la habitación Boruto preocupado por la falta de ir a clases de ayer y hoy— Supongo que lo debo de recompensar por los problemas que cause en la academia 'ttebasa... —dijo en un suspiró cerrando los ojos— Incluso Shikadai quedo enfermo por mi culpa por esa broma de agua... seguro la estará pasando muy mal, me recuerda de alguna forma cuando estábamos en el caso del Ghost —dijo Boruto en un tono despreocupado melancólico mirando el techo sonriendo.

—Bueno, que se le puede hacer, solo tengo... ¡ACHUUU! Bueno... solo me pondré a jugar con mi conso... ¡AHHH OLVIDE QUE METAL LA ROMPIO! —estalló Boruto del pánico con los ojos en forma de plato, mientras empezaba a caer en depresión— Esto será muy aburrido... —dejando caerse en la cama mirando el techo.

¿Preocupada revisando la despensa, la Uzumaki mayor y encargada de la casa seguía preguntándose que podría comprar para la cena de hoy y más para su hijo que estaba en muy mal estado— _"Podría comprarle algo no tan pensado..."_ —en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Himawari abriendo la puerta -como sigue tu hermano Himawari? —preguntó Hinata en un tono preocupado a su hija.

—Un poco mal, creó a veces se marea un poco, pero haré lo posible para cuidarlo. —dijo Himawari en un tono confiado con una sonrisa.

—Me preocupa que pase algo mientras no estoy, apenas eres una niña Himawari y tenerte a cargo es algo que no estoy muy segura... ten mucho cuidado. —dijo Hinata en un tono preocupante, sabía que Himawari es una niña, pero es la única persona de aquí que puede cuidar a Boruto ya que Naruto está en la torre del Hokage, sólo le queda esperar que no vaya a pasar nada malo.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir Himawari, volveré en... —mientras estaba hablando Hinata antes de salir, se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta principal, no sabía quién podría ser y era menos probable de que Naruto haya regresado temprano del trabajo— ¡Ya voy! —dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a la puerta, poniéndose sus zapatos en la entrada, al llegar giro la perilla y en un jalón abre a puerta.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a una chica parada en frente suyo, teniendo una estatura que le llegaba al pecho, no tan alta, de hecho, tenía más o menos la misma estatura que Boruto. Llevaba un atuendo de color púrpura al igual que el resto de sus facetas; sus ojos y su cabello que tenía dos coletas trenzadas largas.

—D-Di-Disculpe por las molestias, este... ¿Es la casa de Boruto-kun? —preguntó la chica en balbuceo, se notaba sus nervios mientras su cara la tenía algo pálida, por alguna razón le recordaba a cierta persona— S-Soy la delegada de la clase de Boruto-kun, v-vengo a traer algo comestibles para su condición. —dijo con mas calma mostrando una sonrisa sincera, pero con la misma cara pálida.

—Acaso... ¿eres amiga de Boruto? —preguntó Hinata en un tono de alivio y tranquilizador, mostrando una sonrisa simpática a la chica— Muchas gracias por tu arduo trabajo en clases jeje... —dijo cerrando los ambos ojos, mientras expresaba una tranquilizante una sonrisa.

—B-bueno, solo somos compañeros... no nos hablábamos mucho, pero... mi nombre es Sumire —dijo la chica presentándose mientras inclina su cabeza hacia adelante- sé que él se metió en problemas, pero... quiero que siga estando bien... me preocupa... —dijo Sumire en un susurró a un nivel que no se pudo oír bien.

—" _Ella debe ser la chica que estuvo hablando Naruto-kun_ " —se dijo mentalmente mientras la observaba, luego se le acaba de ocurrir una idea— ¿Sumire-chan verdad? Sé que es algo repentino, pero... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—C-Claro, ¿qué necesita? —preguntó Sumire calmada.

—Voy a salir de compras y no tengo nadie para cuidar a Boruto, solo a su hermana, pero ella sigue siendo muy pequeña y me preocupa que pueda ella sola con tal tarea, ¿puedes encargarte de Boruto mientras no estoy? —preguntó Hinata, sonriendo, mientras juntaba ambas manos.

—B-Bueno, no tengo problema con ello cuidare de Boruto-kun mientras no este. —dijo Sumire levantando sus manos cerrados— _"Tal vez este sea otra oportunidad para devolverle el favor por ayudarme."_ —pensando mientras tenia una mirada determinada mientras observaba a Hinata.

—Bien, muchas gracias Sumire-chan puedes pasar, yo ya me voy así que cuida de la casa, ¿sí? —preguntó Hinata mientras iba despidiéndose y se iba perdiendo de la vista.

Sumire hace una reverencia mientras va entrando a la casa, se quita sus sandalias en la entrada y va hacia la cocina, al entrar se encuentra de frente con Himawari donde ella se queda observándola, sus ojos azules hacían que su mirada se volviera intimidante.

—Así que... ¿Eres la novia de Onii-chan? —preguntó Himawari rompiendo el silencio incómodo haciéndolo mucho más incómodo con una mirada de reojo hacia ella.

¡¿Queeeeeee?! —Sumire con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, se había sobresaltado con el comentario de la hermana menor de Boruto, empezó a entrar un poco panico— ¡T-Te equivocas, ¡no tengo esa clase de relación con Boruto-kun! —declaro en pánico con sus ojos en blanco, mientras agitaba sus manos en horizontal.

—Muy sospechoso... Onii-chan preguntó por ti ah papá un día. —dijo Himawari con un tono serio, mientras seguía interrogando a Sumire levantando una ceja con los ojos fijos hacía ella— Escuche hace en la entrada, mientras hablabas con mamá, tienes el mismo nombre que menciono mi papá cuando hablaba con Onii-chan. —dijo dando la misma cara seria mientras no deja de clavar su mirada en Sumire donde sigue quieta en el mismo lugar estando entre la cocina y la sala.

En un silencio tranquila en una atmósfera pesada llena de inquietudes, muy tensa e inquieta las dos no dijeron una sola palabra en minutos hasta que se hoyo un fuerte sonido desde arriba.

—¡AAAAACHUUUU! —rompiendo la tensión, suena un sonido que rompe el silencio escuchándose desde la planta de arriba, las dos chicas miran arriba.

—E-Este... por ahora hay que cuidar de Boruto-kun y que no pueda ponerse peor su condición, ¿sí? —declara Sumire, tratando de olvidar toda la mala vibra que sentía en la mirada de Himawari- seamos amigas, ¿sí? —dijo de forma amistosa mientras se agacha mientras llega a la misma estatura de Himawari mirándola con una sonrisa.

—B-Bueno está bien, Onii-chan es importante para mí y no quiero que le pase nada malo. —dijo Himawari mientras da la vuelta hacia la sala sentándose en el sofá agarrando un libro que leía con su papa- el cuarto de Onii-chan está a dos puertas hacia el fondo. —dijo ella mientras no apartaba sus ojos que estaban enfocados en el libro que estaba en sus manos.

—G-Gracias, Himawari-chan... con permiso -dijo Sumire dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

El silencio seguia presente en su habitación, mientras seguía tumbado en la cama teniendo la mirada fija en el techo, aun seguía perdido entre sus pensamientos con su mala condición, solo podía quedarse quieto esperando mejorar.

¿Que otra cosa podría hacer de todos modos?

—¿Mama debe haberse ido ya...? Seguramente Himawari debe estar preparando algo extraño... —dijo Boruto con los ojos perdidos imaginándose lo que podría preparar su hermana menor mientras un golpe sonó del otro lado de la puerta— Pasa, no te preocupes Himawari estoy bien para come... —dijo entre cortado al ver a la persona que acaba de abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

—H-Hola Boruto-kun... perdón por las molestias. —dijo Sumire disculpándose mientras inclina su cabeza.

—¡¿D-Delegada, que está haciendo aquí?! —preguntó Boruto con estupefacto mientras miraba a su compañera de clases— ¿Dónde está Himawari? —pregunto con más calma mientras se sentaba en su cama.

—Himawari-chan está en la sala leyendo... tu mama me dejo entrar para cuidarte y si estas bien —declaró Sumire con sinceridad mientras bajaba la cabeza teniendo un leve sonrojo.

—Oh, ya entiendo, entonces no hay problema. —dijo Boruto con calma sonriéndole a Sumire con los cerrados mientras se relaja— Lamento muchos los problemas que estoy causando y apenas van días que te estas estableciendo de nuevo en la clase. —declara con resentimiento dejando caer sus cejas.

—No tienes que preocuparte, extrañaba este tipo de cosas, aunque suene un poco raro eso, pero me hace sentir como todo vuelve a la normalidad... —dijo con sinceridad caminando hacia la silla que estaba cerca sentándose— Además quería venir... p-porque quería traerte sopa para que comas y ver cómo te encontrabas... —dijo avergonzada bajando la cabeza T-También quería verte...

Con una mirada confusa Boruto ladea la cabeza en confusión al no escuchar muy bien lo último que dijo Sumire, dando unos pasos hacia ella estando de frente mientras toma la pequeña bolsa que sostenía Sumire, donde en un breve segundo ambas manos de los dos tuvieron un pequeño rosé, captando las delgadas manos de ella, tomando la bolsa se dirigió a su cama sentándose mientras desenvolvía la bolsa sacando una caja con un tazón de sopa caliente y verduras. Sabía que no le gustaba mucho las verduras, no tanto como su papá pero sin dudar comenzó a probar la sopa que caliente que en pocos segundos comenzó a probarlo den un sorbo.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Delegada esto esta delicioso, muchas gracias! —dijo Boruto mostrando una sonrisa entre dientes dirigidos hacia su compañera que seguía sentada en la silla.

—M-Me alegra mucho que te allá gustado... —dijo con una amplia sonrisa notándose un pequeño leve rubor en sus mejillas.

En pocos minutos Boruto término de la sopa guardando el tazón en la caja, colocándola en el piso.

En eso, Boruto se queda mirando a Sumire donde ella hace lo mismo, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, en eso ella logra recordar esta misma situación, cuando regreso a la academia hace días sus compañeros la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, solo que ese momento le falto una persona, y de allí ese día capto a Boruto lejos, esa misma mirada la había acogido y sus sentimientos volaron ese día, sentía una inmensa felicidad estando cerca de el, jamás pensó experimentar este sentimiento, ahora lo entendía, comprendía lo que sentía Magire el día que se le confeso o lo que intentaba transmitir.

—" _Así que esto es lo que se siente..._ " —dijo mentalmente Sumire con sus ojos fijos en Boruto, mientras sus mejillas consiguieron sonrojarse— " _El me..._ "

—Sumire... —dijo Boruto rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación, mientras su mirada no se apartaba de las de ella, consiguiendo la atención de Sumire el prosiguió— …hay algo que quiero decirte...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
